laenderlexikonfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ross-Nebengebiet
|- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Das Ross-Nebengebiet (Englisch: Ross Dependency), amtliche Langform Ross-Nebengebiet (Englisch: Ross Dependency), ist ein von Neuseeland beanspruchtes Gebiet in Antarktika. Als dieses wird es, wie alle antarktischen Gebietsansprüche, international jedoch nicht anerkannt. Inhaltsverzeichnis: Etymologie (Flagge, Zeitzonen) Staatsgebiet (Geographie, Klima, Flora und Fauna) Humangeographie (Verwaltungseinheiten, Verkehr) Bevölkerung (Ethnien, Religionen, Sprachen) Kultur (Gesellschaft, Medien, Sport) Politik (Parteien, Außenpolitik, Wirtschaft) Kriminalität (Menschenrechte, Extremismus) Galerie (Karten, Amtsinhaber, Atlas) Etymologie Die Bezeichnung Ross Dependency stammt vom Rossmeer, der großen Bucht, an der das Ross-Nebengebiet liegt. Das Rossmeer wiederum erhielt seinen Namen vom britischen Entdecker James Clark Ross. Dependency bedeutet übersetzt nichts weiter als „Schutzgebiet“. Der deutsche Name des Gebietes übernimmt die englische Bezeichnung beinahe wörtlich, außer dass Dependency mit „Nebengebiet“ bezeichnet wird, was darauf hindeutet, dass das Ross-Nebengebiet nur ein zweitrangiges Gebiet des neuseeländischen Reichs ist. Flagge Die inoffizielle Flagge des Ross-Nebengebietes zeigt an der oberen linken Ecke den Union Jack. Der restliche Flaggenbereich ist eisblau gehalten, was das Rossmeer darstellt, und besitzt am unteren Flaggenrand eine horizontale weiße Linie, welche das Ross-Schelfeis symbolisiert. Die roten weiß umrandeten Sterne sind der neuseeländischen Flagge entlehnt und stellen das Kreuz des Südens dar. Offiziell wird im Ross-Dependency die normale neuseeländische Flagge verwendet; häufig kann man jedoch auch die beschriebene spezielle Flagge vorfinden. Wie die neuseeländische Flagge hat die inoffizielle Flagge des Ross-Nebengebietes ein Seitenverhältnis von 1:2. Zeitzonen Das Ross-Nebengebiet nutzt wie sein Mutterland die New Zealand Standard Time (NZST, UTC+12:00). Vom letzten Sonntag im September bis zum ersten Sonntag im April schaltet das Ross-Nebengebiet in die New Zealand Daylight Time (NZDT, UTC+13:00) um. Staatsgebiet Das Ross-Nebengebiet befindet sich auf dem Kontinent Antarktika und liegt hier auf der Schwelle von Ostantarktika zu Westantarktika. Die Landfläche des Gebietes beträgt etwa 410.000 km² – ein Fünftel größer als die Fläche Deutschlands. Häufig wird aber auch das geographisch als Meer zählende Ross-Schelfeis mit 336.770 km² zur Landfläche hinzugezählt, was dann eine Gesamtfläche des Ross-Nebengebietes von 750.240 km² ergeben würde. Es grenzt im Westen an das Australische Antarktis-Territorium und im Osten an das von keinem Staat beanspruchte Marie-Byrd-Land. Da nahezu sämtliche Gebietsansprüche Antarktikas Kreissektoren sind, grenzt das Ross-Nebengebiet am Mittelpunkt, dem Südpol, zudem noch an das Adélieland, die Argentinische Antarktis, das Britische Antarktis-Territorium, das Chilenische Antarktis-Territorium und das Königin-Maud-Land. Nördlich des Ross-Nebengebietes befinden sich der Südliche Ozean und Neuseeland. Die Gesamtlänge der Grenzen beläuft sich auf ungefähr 3.920 km, von welchen 2.330 km auf die Grenze zum Australischen Antarktis-Territorium und 1.590 auf die Grenze zum Niemandsland des Marie-Byrd-Landes fallen (die Grenzlängen der anderen Nachbargebiete sind mathematisch nicht messbar, weil sie lediglich an einem einzigen Punkt an das Ross-Nebengebiet grenzen). Alle Grenzen sind, wie üblich in der Antarktis, völlig unbefestigt, was sowohl an den widrigen klimatischen Bedingungen in diesen Regionen liegt, als auch daran, dass keine dieser Grenzen und Gebietsansprüche international anerkannt sind. Geographie Der Bereich des Ross-Nebengebietes liegt zwischen 160° O und 150° W, womit es praktisch das gesamte Ross-Schelfeis beinhaltet, welches eine Bucht des Rossmeeres bildet aber aufgrund der dicken Eisschicht zumeist als Teil der Landfläche gezählt wird. Inmitten des Schelfeises befinden sich Roosevelt Island und das Ross Archipelago mit Ross Island. Nördlich der antarktischen Küste befindet sich mit den Balleny Islands noch eine weitere wichtige Inselgruppe. Bemerkenswert ist der Onxy River, ein 30 km kurzer Fluss, der nur im Februar und März Wasser führt und in den Lake Vanda nahe des Ross-Schelfeises mündet – dieser Fluss ist nämlich trotz seiner geringen Ausdehnung der längste Fluss der gesamten Antarktis. Ebenfalls einen Rekord hält der Don-Juan-See, der mit 44,2 % den höchsten Salzgehalt aller Gewässer auf der Erde aufweist (der Salzgehalt ist auch der Grund, dass der See mit seinem −30 °C kaltem Wasser flüssig bleibt). Mitten durch das Ross-Nebengebiet ziehen sich die Transantarctic Mountains (Transantarktisches Gebirge), dessen höchster Punkt der Mount Kirkpatrick (4.528 m), gelegen in der Queen Alexandra Range, ist. Ein weiterer markanter Berg der Region ist der auf Ross Island befindliche Mount Erebus (3.794 m), welcher zugleich der zweithöchste Vulkan Antarktikas ist (nach dem Mount Sidley). An der Westküste des Rossmeeres befindet sich die Ebene von Victoria Land (Viktorialand) und daran anschließende Oates Land. Der größte Teil des Ross-Nebengebietes besteht aus einer kilometerdicken Eisschicht, die keine Vegetation zulässt. Die Gebirge sind nahezu vollständig vergletschert. Auch die nördlicher liegende Küste des Landes ist üblicherweise eisbedeckt. Eine Besonderheit dieses Teils der Antarktis stellen die Antarktischen Trockentäler dar, welche sich zwar relativ weit im Inland Antarktikas befinden, aber dennoch nicht eisbedeckt sind. Klima Das Nebengebiet befindet sich vollständig in der arktischen Klimazone, weswegen nur extrem selten Plusgrade erreicht werden und damit durchgängig Frost herrscht. Im Inland fällt die Temperatur sogar oftmals auf unter −50 °C. Die Küstenregionen sind etwas wärmer – vereinzelt klettert das Thermometer sogar auf über 0 °C –, weil das Transantarktische Gebirge die kühle Luft aus dem inneren der Antarktis gut aufzuhalten vermag. Die Temperaturunterschiede zwischen Sommer und Winter sind sehr hoch und betragen bis zu 35 °C. Die Niederschlagsmenge ist, wie fast überall in Antarktika, gering, und wenn Niederschlag fällt, dann aufgrund der tiefen Temperaturen nahezu immer als Schnee (lediglich in Küstennähe und bei extrem günstiger Wetterlage kommt auch Regen vor). Die ohnehin schon geringe Niederschlagsmenge sinkt zudem je weiter man sich von der Küste entfernt befindet. Die einzige Vegetationsstufe, die im Ross-Nebengebiet zu finden ist, ist die Eiswüste. Der Kontinent Antarktika bildet hierbei die größte Wüste der Erde mit weitem Abstand vor der afrikanischen Sahara. Flora und Fauna Wie die gesamte Antarktis hat auch das Ross-Nebengebiet nur eine spärliche Tier- und Pflanzenwelt, weil die klimatischen Bedingungen keine dichte Besiedlung indigener Lebewesen zulassen. Die einzigen Pflanzen, die im Landesinneren relativ zahlreich zu finden sind, sind Moose, Flechten und Mikroorganismen, welcher den extremen Bedingungen der Eiswüste trotzen. In den Küstenregionen können aufgrund des vergleichsweise milderen Klimas vereinzelt höher entwickelte Pflanzenarten wachsen. Die Küstengebiete und das sich daran anschließende Meer wird von einigen Pinguinarten bevölkert, nämlich dem Adéliepinguin und dem Kaiserpinguin (die Pinguinkolonien im Rossmeer gelten als die südlichsten der Welt). In den Meeren leben zudem noch unterschiedliche Robbenarten. Charakteristische Vögel für das Gebiet sind verschiedene Raubmöven- und Sturmvogelarten. Die Antarktischen Trockentäler im Inland des Kontinents sind aufgrund der nichtsdestotrotz harschen Lebensbedingungen häufig unbesiedelt, beinhalten aber manchmal Fadenwürmer, Milben und Bärtierchen. Die inländischen Eisflächen, welche den weitaus größten Teil des Ross-Nebengebietes einnehmen, sind unbesiedelt. Humangeographie Das Ross-Nebengebiet besitzt keinerlei Bevölkerung sondern lediglich einige Forscher in weit entfernten Forschungsstationen; nahezu das gesamte Gebiet ist daher unbesiedelt. Die Forschungsstationen befinden sich zumeist an oder in der Nähe einer Küste, um eine bessere Versorgung der Mannschaft zu gewährleisten. Verwaltungseinheiten Das zu Neuseeland gehörige Ross-Nebengebiet wird nicht in weitere administrative Untereinheiten gegliedert, zumal Neuseeland ohnehin keine Verwaltungsaufgaben im Nebengebiet durchführt. Verkehr Da die einzigen Bewohner des Gebietes Wissenschaftler sind, gibt es keinen Bedarf für Verkehrswege wie Straßen oder Schienen. Dennoch gibt es mit der Südpol-Traverse eine 1.500 km lange sogenannte Straße, die die McMurdo Station mit der South Pole Station verbindet und unbefestigt ist. Die Forschungsstationen besitzen kleine Flugplätze, welche oftmals die einzige Möglichkeit zur Verbindung mit der Außenwelt darstellen; die McMurdo Station hat einen Hafen, welcher der südlichste der Welt ist. Teilweise führen Expeditionen ins Landesinnere, die aber immer auch eine gewisse Lebensgefahr beinhalten, da die Gebiete außerhalb der näheren Umgebung der Forschungsstationen völlig abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt sind und zudem lebensfeindliche Außenbedingungen bietet. Bevölkerung |} Eine Bevölkerung im herkömmlichen Sinne gibt es im Ross-Nebengebiet nicht. Sämtliche Personen, die sich in der Region aufhalten, leben in Forschungsstationen und sind Wissenschaftler oder deren Familienangehörige. Die Anzahl der in dieser Region der Antarktis lebenden Menschen variiert nach Jahreszeit: Im Winter leben und forschen kaum mehr als 300 Personen im Ross-Nebengebiet; im Sommer steigt diese Zahl auf bis zu 1.500 Menschen an – der weitaus größte Teil der Besatzung verlässt seine Forschungsstationen also Anfang des antarktischen Winters. Ethnien Die Ethnien der sich in den Stationen aufhaltenden Menschen entspricht der ihrer Heimatländer; eine antarktische Ethnie gibt es aber nicht, weil Menschen in der Antarktis nie sesshaft wurden. Wahrscheinlich sind die meisten Forscher in der Region Teil einer europäischen Rasse. Religionen Die Wissenschaftler bringen ihre Religionen selbst mit in die Forschungsstationen, weswegen es keine heimische Religion gibt. Die Religionsausübung gestaltet sich aus Mangel an Gotteshäusern schwierig. Wie stark die Glaubensrichtungen überhaupt vertreten sind, lässt sich schwer sagen, zumal das Ross-Nebengebiet hauptsächlich von gebildeteren Leuten bewohnt wird, die statistisch gesehen häufiger atheistisch sind als die Durchschnittsbevölkerung ihres jeweiligen Heimatlandes. Angesichts der Länder, denen die im Ross-Nebengebiet gelegenen Forschungsgebiete gehören, dürften die meisten gläubigen Forscher in der Region Christen sein. Mit der Chapel of the Snows gibt es eine kleine christliche Kapelle in der McMurdo Station. Sprachen Wenn auch die Amtssprache des Ross-Nebengebietes Englisch ist, wird in den Forschungsstationen erwartungsgemäß die Sprache des Landes gesprochen, dem die jeweilige Station zugehört – dies wären also je nach Station Englisch oder Italienisch. Kultur Ein kulturelles Leben gibt es in der Region nicht, weil es keine einheimische Bevölkerung in Antarktika gibt, die eine Kultur hätte entwickeln können. Gesellschaft Da (abgesehen von eventuellen Familienmitgliedern) die gesamte Population des Ross-Nebengebietes aus promovierten Wissenschaftlern, Forschern und Expediteuren besteht, gibt es einen hohen Bildungsgrad unter den hier lebenden Personen. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es selbstverständlich keine Schulen oder Universitäten in der Region. Außerdem gibt es keinerlei Krankenhäuser. Die Forschungsstationen sind in der Lage, leichte Krankheiten und Verletzungen mit gelagerter Medizin zu behandeln, doch bei schwerwiegenden Fällen ist es nötig, den Kranken mit dem Flugzeug in das nächste Krankenhaus außerhalb der Antarktis – zumeist ins über 2.500 km entfernte Neuseeland – zu fliegen. Medien Medienanstalten gibt es im Ross-Nebengebiet nicht, allerdings ist es über Satellitenempfang möglich, Radio- und Fernsehprogramme externer Sendestationen zu empfangen. Sport Das Ross-Nebengebiet bietet keine sportlichen Möglichkeiten außer dem Wandern zu Forschungszwecken oder als Abenteuersportart. Für Mannschaftssportarten sind die Temperaturen nicht geeignet und Nationalmannschaften sind nicht möglich, weil das Territorium keine rechtliche Legitimität genießt. Politik Das Ross-Nebengebiet ist international nicht anerkannt. Das Gebiet hat zudem auch im Alltag der dort stationierten Forscher keine Bedeutung, weil Neuseeland, welches das Gebiet beansprucht, keinerlei Gebietshoheit im Ross-Nebengebiet ausführt. Parteien Aufgrund des rechtlichen Status des Ross-Nebengebietes, welches international nicht als neuseeländische Kolonie anerkannt ist, und aufgrund des Mangels an einer einheimischen Bevölkerung, die Politik betreiben könnte, gibt es in der Region auch keine Parteien oder Interessengemeinschaften. Außenpolitik Das Ross-Nebengebiet ist als territoriale Einheit nicht Teil irgendwelcher internationaler Beziehungen. Durch den Antarktisvertrag sind alle territorialen Gebietsansprüche der Antarktis ausgeklammert und die gesamte Antarktis frei für wissenschaftliche, die Umwelt nicht schadende Handlungen. Da dies auch das Ross-Nebengebiet mit einschließt, hat das von Neuseeland beanspruchte Gebiet nahezu keine faktischen Auswirkungen auf die internationale Gemeinschaft. Wirtschaft Wirtschaftliche Aktivitäten sind durch den Antarktisvertrag im gesamten Antarktika verboten, so dass lediglich Forschung und Tourismus erlaubt sind. Haupteinnahmequelle der Forschungsstationen ist neben den nationalen Fördergeldern damit der Tourismus. Das Ross-Nebengebiet führt keinen Handel mit irgendwelchen Staaten oder Organisationen. Die Forschungsstationen sind auf den Import von Gütern, hauptsächlich Lebensmitteln, angewiesen. Kriminalität Kriminalität ist im Ross-Nebengebiet nahezu unbekannt; auch weil die Forschungsdörfer sehr klein sind und potentielle Kriminelle einfach zu fassen wären und aufgrund der umherliegenden Eiswüste nicht fliehen könnten. Zudem besteht die gesamte Bevölkerung aus Wissenschaftlern und deren Familien, die naturgemäß eher unkriminell sind. Menschenrechte Die Menschenrechte im Ross-Nebengebiet werden durch die Unterzeichner des Antarktisvertrags geachtet. Die Gesetze der Forschungsstationen orientieren sich allgemein an den Gesetzen der Staaten, zu denen die Forschungsstation gehört, so dass neuseeländisches Recht im Gebiet nicht uneingeschränkt gültig ist. Extremismus Im Ross-Nebengebiet gibt es keinerlei Extremismus. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass sich sämtliche Bewohner des Gebietes aus arbeitstechnischen Gründen hier aufhalten und forschen und deswegen Politik nahezu keine Rolle für die Bevölkerung der Region spielt. Galerie Karten der Verwaltungseinheiten Es gibt keine Verwaltungseinheiten im Ross-Nebengebiet. Auflistung der Amtsinhaber | valign="top"| | valign="top"| |} Nationaler Atlas Ross-Nebengebiet Ross-Nebengebiet